dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Ebony
Lee Ebony was a police officer who had been at the academy with Lizz. She was an attractive young woman, as well as being an effective police officer and skilled marksman. Early Appearances Lee first worked with Dick Tracy during the case of Willie Wheeler, the roller-skating purse snatcher. She soon joined the Major Crimes Squad and participated in the apprehending of Breakdown and Torcher. Later, Lee was part of the investigation of a series of threatening letters that Dick Tracy received. She and Johnny Adonis (also new to the force) began to monitor the activities of Measles and Wormy, both former Tracy foes who had been recently paroled. One night, Lee and Johnny prepared to approach the felons, since their associating was a violation of their parole. Wormy backed his car into Lee, who responding by firing a shot through the back window, striking Wormy in the shoulder. Lee was not seriously injured. Lee remained on the police force when Deputy Chief Climer took over as Chief, despite the fact that he dissolved the Major Crimes Squad and re-assigned Lee. When the Squad was re-formed, Lee returned to her position. Lee joined Tracy, Sam, and Lizz in a raid of Angeltop's hideout at the replica Santa Maria, where she saved Tracy from being shot by one of Prunella's henchmen. She later led the squad that took Quiver Trembly into custody. Later Career Lee was working undercover in a record store when she took notice of Hi-Top Jones and brought him to Tracy's attention. ]]Later, Lee was brought in on the cases of Ted Tellum and Morning Gloria, and Abner Kadaver. She was later present at the arrest of Phishface and was also part of the police unit that raided the new Mr. Crime's headquarters. She shot Abner Kadaver after he stabbed Lizz. Lee worked closely with Tracy during the Sweatbox case. Later, she went deep undercover to infiltrate an Apparatus drug lab, making her unavailable to contribute to the investigation of the new "Moon Maid". Lee later took a deep-cover assignment to infiltrate the Black Hearts organization. She adopted the identity of "T-Bolt" and infiltrated the upper levels of the criminal structure as the personal assistant/bodyguard to Mr. Bigg. When the Black Hearts headquarters was raided, she reunited with Dick Tracy and Sam Catchem. This was apparently the first time that she met Diet Smith. She was taken into custody in order to maintain her cover, then was released with the hopes that she could re-establish contact with Mr. Bribery. Lee - still maintaining her identity as T-Bolt - later crossed paths (seemingly by coincidence) with Blaze Rize at a local laundromat. She brokered the conditions under which Blaze would surrender herself to police and provide information about Bribery's activities. Some time after that, Lee contacted Tracy and informed him that Bribery was still in Europe, but that he planned to return soon and that she would resume her role as his bodyguard. Notes *Lee's introduction to the strip was apparently the result of an attempt to increase the ethnic diversity of the cast. *The name "Ebony" is derived from a type of deep, lustrous wood that is most prized for its black color. *"Ebony" is also the name of a popular magazine produced by and for members of the African-American community. *Although Lee was not seen in the strip though most of the 1990s and early 2000s, it is assumed that her service to the police department was uninterrupted. *In her persona as T-Bolt, it was revealed that Lee is skilled at krav maga, an Israeli martial art. LeeUndercover.jpg|Lee Ebony, undercover TBolt01.jpg|Lee as T-Bolt Lee2017.JPG|Lee, as T-Bolt, in 2017 Category:Police Officers Category:African-Americans